The class of polymers of carbon monoxide and olefin(s) has been known for some time. Brubaker, U.S. Pat. No. 2,495,286, produced such polymers of relatively low carbon monoxide content in the presence of free radical initiators, e.g., peroxy compounds. G.B. No. 1,081,304 discloses the production of similar polymers of higher carbon monoxide content in the presence of alkylphosphine complexes of palladium compounds as catalyst. Nozaki extended the process to produce linear alternating polymers in the presence of arylphosphine complexes of palladium moieties and certain inert solvents. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,694,412.
More recently, the class of linear alternating polymers of carbon monoxide and at least one ethylenically unsaturated hydrocarbon, now known as polyketones or polyketone polymers, has become of greater interest in part because of the greater availability of the polymers. The more recent general processes for the production of polyketone polymers are illustrated by a number of published European Patent Applications including Nos. 121,965, 181,014, 213,671 and 257,663. The processes involve the use of a catalyst composition formed from a compound of palladium, cobalt or nickel, the anion of a strong non-hydrohalogenic acid and a bidentate ligand of phosphorus, arsenic or antimony.
The resulting polymers are relatively high molecular weight materials having established utility as premium thermoplastics in the production of shaped articles such as containers for food and drink. Such articles are produced by processing methods conventional for thermoplastics. For some applications, however, it has been found to be desirable to have properties which are somewhat different from those of the polyketone polymer. It would be advantageous to retain the more desirable properties of the polyketone polymer and yet improve other properties. Such advantages are often obtained through the provision of a polymer blend.
In U.S. patent application Ser. No. 187,790, filed Apr. 29, 1988, U.S. Pat. No. 4,839,437 and Ser. No. 278,098, filed Nov. 29, 1988, U.S. Pat. No. 4,960,838 there are described blends of the polyketone and a polymeric polyamide. Copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 382,379, filed July 20, 1989, discloses blends of the polyketones and carboxylated, partially hydrogenated block copolymer. Blends of the linear alternating polymers and acidic polymers containing .alpha.-olefin and unsaturated carboxylic acid are disclosed by copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 203,960, filed June 8, 1988, U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,819. In the case of many blends, a gain in one property is at least partially offset by losses in other properties. An increase in strength, for example, may result in a decrease in toughness. It would be of advantage to provide a blend having a good balance of properties in which desired increases in certain of the properties are not unduly offset by undesirable losses in other properties.